El castigo en el Comedor
by Molay
Summary: Gracias a las travesuras de Sirius y de James, Remus termina barriendo el comedor del colegio y no está muy feliz por ello, es más, está bastante molesto.
1. Default Chapter

El castigo en el Comedor

Castigado. Otra vez. Ya estaba cansado y molesto de que por culpa de Sirius y de James, él, Remus Lupin, tuviese que ir castigado por bromas en las que no participaba. Sobre todo si sus dos amigos no parecían arrepentirse de sus travesuras o de tener el más leve atisbo de conciencia, ya que nada les quitaba la burlona sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro mientras barrían el comedor del colegio sin ayuda de magia, pensando sin duda que ese castigo era el precio que debían pagar cuando eran capturados haciendo de las suyas y estaban más que dispuestos a pagarlo. 

Pero él no había hecho nada malo excepto estar en el lugar equivocado en el minuto equivocado con la gente equivocada. Y ni siquiera era el único sufriendo ese castigo inmerecido: Peter Pettigrew, su otro amigo, barría junto a él visiblemente cansado, levantando la vista para mirar a James que sonreía divertido y apretaba los ojos para no soltar la carcajada cada vez que Sirius pasaba por su lado y hacía algún comentario que ni Peter ni Remus lograban escuchar. 

-¿hablarán de nosotros? –preguntó Peter apoyando su obesa persona en la escoba, para descansar un poco.

-No, de seguro están planeando su próxima broma.

-Mientras no me incluyan no me importa.

-Siempre terminan incluyéndonos, Peter.

Remus miró a su cansado amigo y le sonrió resignado, él devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo incapaz de continuar barriendo. Lupin le imitó y se ubicó a su lado apoyando su espalda en una de las patas de la mesa de Griffindor, dando un suspiro de cansancio y colocando las escobas a sus pies. 

A pesar de estar agotado y hasta molesto con el par de amigos que le hacían la existencia tan difícil, se dedicó a contemplar en silencio a James y a Sirius que en ese momento corrían de un extremo a otro del comedor arrastrando las escobas por delante de ellos, echando una nada productiva carrera entre ambos para ver quien llegaba más rápido al otro extremo del salón por el que habían partido a correr. Sirius ganó, aunque sólo por unos segundos, y levantó los brazos con los puños cerrados en señal de triunfo, riendo limpiamente y dejando caer la escoba. El enojo de Lupin desapareció por completo ante tan absurda competencia y comenzó a aplaudir la victoria de Sirius, divertido. Al joven Black pareció fascinarle el gesto y parodió una reverencia artística mientras agradecía los aplausos y James fingía llorar desconsolado su "humillante" derrota. Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a reír felices, hasta que Sirius se elevó por los aires montado en una de las escobas. 

-¡¡¡No, Sirius!!! –Gritaron al unísono Remus y Peter, levantándose de un salto del piso en el que habían estados sentados.

-¡¡Baja de ahí pedazo de animal!! –gritó Peter, mucho más pálido de lo normal–¿quieres que nos castiguen otra vez?

-No se preocupen –dijo James en actitud responsable –yo voy tras él.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Lupin –pero ¿cómo?

La actitud responsable de James cambió radicalmente ante esa ingenua pregunta y con una enorme sonrisa se montó en su propia escoba para reunirse con Sirius en la parte más alta del salón. A Remus y a su pequeño amigo pareció abrírseles el piso mientras sentían un horrible hormigueo en sus estómagos, al ver que sus amigos comenzaban de nuevo la carrera hasta los extremos del comedor, esta vez volando en las escobas.

-Si alguien los ve jugando en el comedor estaremos en problemas –susurró Lupin mirando alternativamente a todas las puertas de acceso al lugar.

-¿De dónde sacaron las escobas? –preguntó Peter admirado.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que bajarlos a como de lugar.

-¿Ocurre algún problema? –preguntó entonces una voz femenina. 

Remus sintió de golpe un balde de agua helada. No tenía necesidad de girarse para saber que a sus espaldas estaba Minerva MacGonagall, la Jefa de su Casa, y que ahora sí que estaban en problemas. La mujer continuó: –El joven Snape me ha informado de cierto desorden en el cumplimiento de su castigo.

Fue entonces cuando Remus se volteó y comprobó que efectivamente la profesora MacGonagall estaba una de las entradas laterales al comedor junto al tantas veces burlado Severus Snape.  La seriedad en el rostro de su profesora y la burlesca sonrisa en el rostro de Severus indicaron al muchacho que no podría decir nada tonto, pero que debía hacer algo para que ella no levantara la vista y viera a sus dos amigos revoloteando en carrera por el techo y les diera algún otro humillante castigo. Las desesperadas ideas de Remus hicieron que se congelara en su sitio más tiempo de lo aconsejable y no pudiese apartar la vista de su profesora. Rogó a todos los dioses porque nadie levantara la mirada, para que nadie viera a James ni a Sirius, ya que no quería volver a ser castigado y respetaba demasiado a MacGonagall como para permitirse otra humillación... en frente de Severus. Ah, si tan sólo pudiese inventar un baile exótico y extraño que les distrajera, o si tuviese la habilidad teatral de Sirius podría fingir un ataque de algo, o si tan sólo fuese luna llena entonces él podría transformarse en hombre lobo y llamaría considerablemente la atención del aborrecido Snape y de MacGonagall, o tal vez si Voldemort apareciese en ese lugar....uhm...no, en verdad eso sí que hubiese sido exagerado. Debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

-Peter, ¿dónde están tus otros dos compañeros? –Preguntó con frialdad la mujer.

Sin contestar, el pequeño muchacho se refugió instintivamente tras Lupin quien, aún en sus absurdas cavilaciones, seguía como una estatua en su sitio.

-¿y bien? –preguntó otra vez MacGonagall, impacientándose –No me vengas a decir, Peter, que no sabes dónde están tus amigos.

Pettigrew temblaba. Miró hacia el techo muy pálido; así hicieron también Snape, sonriendo divertido, y MacGonagall con cierta extrañeza. Lupin supo que estaba perdido y levantó a su vez el rostro para buscar a sus dos compañeros y de paso a un milagro que pudiese rescatarlos del ya ineludible castigo. Pero entonces, tanto Peter como él, abrieron la boca sorprendidos: No había nadie en techo del comedor. No había nadie en la habitación más que ellos cuatro y no había señales de sus amigos. 

-¿Qué pretendes muchacho? –Maulló MacGonagall incapaz de disimular su enojo –¿me  haces perder el tiempo?

-Oh, no, profesora, de verdad, es sólo que-

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó entonces una sorprendida voz varonil desde el umbral de la puerta por donde habían entrado la mujer y el alumno odiado.

Remus reconoció esa voz en el acto y miró hacia la puerta sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos: Caminado serenamente hacia ellos, pero con cierta sorpresa en el rostro, venía Sirius Black con una escoba y una pala en la mano derecha y bolsas de basura en la otra. Siguiéndolo igualmente sorprendido venía también James Potter, quien traía en sus manos un balde con agua y un trapero. Ambos parecían extrañados y miraban alternativamente a Snape, a MacGonagall y a sus dos estupefactos camaradas como esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-Ya casi terminábamos, profesora –Dijo entonces Sirius con una enorme sonrisa de misión cumplida–justo traíamos las bolsas para recoger la basura.

-Lamento haber salido del comedor, profesora –dijo James, mezclándose en la conversación –pero las olvidé y pedí a Sirius que me acompañara.

-¡Aj, Hombre, no te eches la culpa! –Replicó Black golpeando suavemente en un brazo a Potter. Sin inmutarse se dirigió a MacGonagall y sonrió amablemente -La verdad es que yo olvidé las bolsas. Asumimos que no se molestaría si salíamos a buscarlas, ¿verdad James?– El muchacho miró a Sirius con gratitud, asintiendo entonces como disculpándose y dirigió una fugaz mirada a Lupin y Pettigrew quienes no salían de su asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa Peter? –Preguntó con inocente curiosidad Sirius -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Pettigrew abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la alusión a las ratas, pero no dijo nada. Fue Remus, flotando en medio de su asombro, quien atinó a balbucear:

-Ah, es que como no volvían nos preocupamos un poco por ustedes.

-¿Por nosotros? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius con la naturalidad de alguien que habla sólo con amigos, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo –Pero si te dijimos que iríamos por la pala y el trapero...

-Ah, es cierto, lo olvidé...

Severus miraba con rencor y suspicacia la burlesca sonrisa de Sirius y la amable actitud de James ante MacGonagall, sin saber qué ocultaban aunque seguro de que ocultaban algo.  Era imposible que ese grupo de magos sin futuro cumpliera con su castigo obedientemente.

-Señor Potter, señor Black, las órdenes del señor Filch eran de no salir del comedor hasta haber terminado de limpiarlo –dijo no muy convencida la profesora MacGonagall.

-Pero de no haber salido, nunca habríamos terminado –respondió en el acto James, con su siempre sencilla pero inapelable lógica –No teníamos otra opción.

-Señor Snape, ¿por qué dijo que estos jóvenes no estaban cumpliendo con su castigo? –Preguntó algo impaciente la mujer al joven que ya no parecía tan seguro de sí.

-Este...

Remus contempló la batalla interna que se batía dentro del muchacho interrogado con sólo ver su rostro, que cambiaba del blanco al rojo y de nuevo al blanco y comenzaba poco a poco a sudar. Sintió un escalofrío de regocijo y desvió la mirada hacia Sirius y a James con disimulo, haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse frente a su profesora, ya que ambos continuaban con la sorprendente actuación de jóvenes inocentes que cumplían diligentemente con su castigo. 

Por fin, MacGonagall perdió la paciencia y pidió a Snape, con el señorío que la distinguía, que la siguiera a su oficina sin duda para reprenderlo por andar de polizón. Abandonaron rápidamente la estancia, dejando a los cuatro amigos nuevamente solos en el comedor, quienes se miraron con complicidad y algo de sorpresa. Entonces, Sirius comenzó a reír con voz queda acompañado de James quien, al ver las caras de admiración y asombro en sus otros dos amigos, sacó de las bolsas de basura su capa invisible y llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios, les dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo derecho:

-Nunca hagas carreras en el techo del comedor del colegio sin una capa invisible entre tus ropas, vimos a Snape acercarse mucho antes de que él nos viese a nosotros.

-Voy por la revancha –susurró Black, declarando indirectamente que había perdido la carrera en escobas, subiéndose en ella y pateando el piso para impulsarse –no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

Remus no esperó indicaciones y corrió hacia su amigo al escuchar sus palabras, y de un salto se abalanzó sobre el hombre que comenzaba a elevarse, ya que temía que MacGonagall volviese y les castigara. Fue un impresionante salto de altura.

Ambos cayeron de la escoba y se estrellaron con estrepitosa velocidad en el duro piso del comedor. Sirius dio un grito de dolor y sorpresa cuando dio con el suelo, pero se repuso enseguida, levantándose furioso y adolorido. Remus no se quejó pero tenía un horrible rictus de sufrimiento en el rostro y permaneció en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. 

James corrió hacia los dos sujetos, riendo, y levantó a Remus de un brazo. Peter tomó la escoba que amenazaba con marcharse lejos y se acercó al joven Black mientras su otro camarada se ponía de pie con dificultad, apoyándose en el brazo de James.

Remus vio entonces, con horror, como Sirius apartaba de un empujón a Potter de su lado y colocando la cara a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo encaró echando chispas por los ojos:

-¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ME BOTASTE DE LA ESCOBA?! 

Su grito congeló el alma de Remus y no podía responder. No fue su intensión hacer que se molestara, pero por otro lado no quería que él siguiera haciendo tonteras. Observaba a Sirius con asombro, sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mareado? Sirius continuó, más furioso que antes por el silencio del joven, dándole un empujón con sus dos manos:

-¡Anda! ¡Dime porqué! ¡REMUS!

James y Peter parecían sorprendidos por la actitud de Sirius. No era normal que se enojara con ellos y mucho menos que los empujara. Lupin seguía sin responder, aún más asombrado que sus otros dos amigos de la reacción de Sirius debido a que la sufría en carne propia. Además, al caer se había golpeado en la cabeza y le costaba en sobremanera enfocar a Sirius... sumando a eso un mareo que no cesaba así como tampoco el asqueroso zumbido. Sirius le gritaba algo, pero él no podía escucharlo debido a ese zumbido. Diablos, ¿de qué altura habían caído?

Sirius calló, observando a Remus Lupin y esperando alguna explicación. Los cuatro amigos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y ante la irancuda mirada de Sirius, que parecía a punto de empezar una riña, Lupin bajó la vista con amargura; se llevó por instinto su mano a la parte posterior de la nuca, para encontrar el foco de todo el dolor que sentía y cerró los ojos para descansarlos del ya nada grato rostro de Sirius. 

De pronto, James Potter dio un grito de espanto. Lupin, alarmado, volvió a abrir los ojos y al levantar la cabeza otra vez en dirección del que había gritado, vio que sus tres compañeros le miraban con horror. No fue necesario preguntar qué ocurría, ya que era obvio que algo malo pasaba con él.

La expresión de Sirius ya no era de enojo sino de asombro y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. "No está molesto" fue la fugaz idea que cruzó la aturdida mente de Lupin; ese pensamiento lo liberó del último vestigio de fuerza que le quedaba. No entendía por qué pero se sabía muy débil, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas, sintiendo toda su energía escapar por brazos y dedos. La barbilla reposó sin fuerzas sobre su propio pecho, y cuando Lupin se miró la mano derecha descubrió la razón de su debilidad: estaba toda manchada de sangre oscura. 

No le molestó ver su mano ensangrentada, ni siquiera le dio miedo verse herido; sólo pensaba que tenía mala suerte por manchar su ropa con sangre, ya que es difícil de remover y es complicado sobretodo cuando no se tienen muchas tenidas de repuesto. Además, era una verdadera lata perder el control sobre el propio cuerpo, es decir: el no poder hacerlo reaccionar a voluntad. Lo bueno del asunto era que no sentía dolor alguno; lo malo: que se iría de espaldas y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo, si de hecho, ya no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos. 

Iba a perder el sentido. 

Sirius se abalanzó a él cuando vio que cerraba los ojos –al perder definitivamente el conocimiento– y evitó que su cabeza se azotara por segunda vez en el suelo del comedor. Miró a Remus sin saber qué hacer, tratando de encontrar la herida en la cabeza y detener la hemorragia, que manchaba sus uniformes. A pesar de ser uno de los alumnos más sagaces del colegio, en ese momento Sirius Black no entendía por qué Remus se había desmayado, por qué estaba tan pálido, ni cómo se había hecho esa herida en la cabeza. Su amigo estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba a sus gritos, ni a los de James ni a los de Peter. Parecía muerto en sus brazos y la idea de perderlo de esa manera lo horrorizó. 

-¡¡¡REMUS!!! –Gritó histérico mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía a borbotones de su cabeza. –¡DESPIERTA TONTO! ¡JAMES!

James Potter, que se había arrodillado a su lado, lo miró intensamente sin hablar y sin necesidad de escuchar más. Tomando la escoba que él mismo había usado para vencer a Sirius durante la carrera, voló en ella hacia la enfermería en busca de ayuda para su amigo. El joven Black no levantó la vista para verlo desaparecer por una de las puertas, o para ver que Peter se había acuclillado junto a él y observaba a Remus con preocupación; sólo estaba concentrado en la persona con quien había estado peleando hace un segundo. Ninguno de los dos hombres que observaban Remus se habló, ya que Sirius susurraba al oído de su amigo inconsciente palabras que Peter no alcanzaba a oír.

Pettigrew observaba la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos algo alarmado. Sirius parecía asustado y mecía suavemente a Remus en sus brazos; se notaba que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con una persona herida y eso era preocupante. ¿Qué harían si Remus se moría ahí? ¿Creerían los profesores que se había tratado de un accidente y nada más o vendrían a castigarlos? ¿Y si los echaban de Hogwarts por su culpa? Mierda, él tampoco sabía mucho de primeros auxilios, pero debía hacer algo para que no hubiese represalias en caso de cualquier cosa ¿pero qué? Se levantó y se paró en la entrada esperando el regreso de James con ayuda de la enfermería. 

Y el muchacho efectivamente volvió, casi de inmediato, llevando a Madam Pomfrey montada en la parte de atrás de la escoba junto a un enorme botiquín y su varita empuñada con fuerza en las manos. Entraron a gran velocidad al comedor y la mujer se bajó de un salto al llegar junto a Lupin. Peter dio entonces un suspiro de alivio.

                                               ...........

Remus volvió lentamente en sí, sintiendo nauseas y un horrible dolor de cabeza. Por un segundo pensó

que se encontraba en La Casa De Los Gritos por haberse convertido en hombre lobo, pero recordó que aún no era el ciclo de luna de llena; además, la suavidad de las sábanas acusaba a viva voz que se encontraba en otro lugar. Se movió muy quedamente para desperezarse, palpó su cabeza y comprobó su vendaje parcial ¿qué había pasado? 

Abrió los ojos a pesar de sentir los párpados más pesados que nunca, y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Aunque el manto de la noche cubría la estancia, reconoció inmediatamente la enfermería del colegio; vio a Sirius Black dormido –con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada en el pecho–sobre una silla que habían puesto junto a su cama y al lado del muchacho distinguió también un enorme paraguas azul cerrado y de mango rojo (regalo de James, sin duda). Sirius parecía cansado y aparte de él no había nadie más en la habitación. Lupin volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar, justo cuando Madam Pomfrey volvía a entrar en la pieza y sacudía por los hombros a Sirius para despertarlo. Remus escuchó su conversación mientras fingía dormir.

-Muchacho, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que su amigo está fuera de peligro. Es tiempo de volver a la pieza Común de su Casa.

-Sólo un rato más, quiero estar cuando despierte.

-Yo estaré allí. Si se le ofrece algo, usted será el primero en saber, vale?

-Sólo un rato más...

-Sirius, lleva usted tres días seguidos aquí y son más de las 2 de la madrugada; ha faltado a clases durante todo este tiempo y temo que lo castiguen otra vez.

Remus frunció el ceño, ¿son las dos de la madrugada y Sirius está en la enfermería? ¿¡Llevaba tres días de inconsciencia?! 

-Remus siempre temió lo mismo, por eso me detuvo ese día en el comedor.

Lupin escuchó esas palabras sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda. Recordó de golpe todo el conflicto, la caída, el enojo de su amigo y el grito de James. Sin embargo, se alegró de saber que Sirius sabía el porqué de su actitud y que no estaba molesto.

-Yo también debo descansar, ¿sabe? –dijo la mujer bostezando.  

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Lupin, pensando en el fastidio que Madam Pomfrey debía de sentir y complacido de tener en Sirius, un amigo leal.

-¿Puedo despedirme al menos? –preguntó a la enfermera que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Sí hombre, pero date prisa...

-Oye, Remus –dijo Black en un susurro, acercándose levemente a él. Había un timbre cálido y preocupado en su voz cuando continuó –El paraguas es una sorpresa que verás mañana porque volveré con James y con Peter... Más vale que estés despierto para entonces porque, debido a que nos hicieron limpiar el comedor de tu propia sangre, estamos pensando seriamente en que debes compensarnos de alguna manera; tú sabes que el comedor estaba prácticamente listo cuando se te ocurrió romperte la cabeza... Uhm... Despertar sería una buena compensación, ¿sabes?

Ah, felicidad. Pocas veces se le oía hablar así a Sirius y se alegró de ser la razón. Sin darle tiempo de replicar tan amables palabras, Sirius se levantó y abandonó la enfermería con rapidez. La puerta se cerró y Madam Pomfrey se acercó al chico para tomarle la temperatura, luego se dirigió a su oficina y el silencio absoluto volvió a reinar en la habitación. 

Remus estaba radiante. Cansado, pero radiante. Se durmió pensando las palabras de su amigo: Volvería mañana con James y con Peter para comenzar nuevamente a planear sus travesuras, de eso estaba seguro.

¿De qué se trataría la sorpresa del paraguas azul? Je, sabría esperar. En cuanto se recuperara, harían miles de locuras juntos; algunas de ellas nunca serían descubiertas, mientras que otras los meterían en problemas y serían castigados una y otra vez. Volverían a burlarse de Snape y a planear escapes a los lugares más extraños y fantásticos. James, Sirius y Peter volverían a llevarlo por "el mal camino" y esta vez no lo impediría. Nunca más.

Fin.


	2. el paraguas azul

__

Tuve que retirar estos capítulos por un pequeño error de mi parte, lo siento mucho. La verdad, no tenía pensado nada especial para el paraguas azul (era sólo una forma de explayarme en la descripción de la pieza en la que despierta Remus), pero quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews con esta continuación, mi tributo de agradecimiento. Espero que les guste.

La sorpresa del paraguas azul

Sirius Black estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Miraba a sus dormidos amigos, sentado al borde de su cama, sujetándose el cabello con las manos y con serias intensiones de arrancárselos. Por fin, con la varita apuntando decididamente hacia las camas, se puso de pie y se dirigió al joven que tenía más cerca, ladrando: 

-¡Si no te mueves YA, juro que te sacaré los ojos, James!

James Potter, acostado aún, despertó de súbito al escucharlo gritar, pero no se movió en absoluto. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y preguntó a la difusa figura enfrente de él:

-¿Qué hora es?

-¡Son cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana! ¡Le dije a Remus que iríamos a verle hoy por lo del paraguas!

-Sirius –comenzó James, hablando lentamente, como empezaría a explicar un paciente profesor al más lento de sus alumnos –lo más probable es que no te haya escuchado, estaba inconsciente ¿recuerdas? Además es domingo y son las 6:30 de la madrugada, si lo vamos a ver ahora, lo más probable es que lo encontremos dormido.

-¡Ésa era la idea! ¿Es que no recuerdas? ¡Hay que ir a despertarlo! –Volvió a urgir Black, bajando la varita y acercándose a Pettigrew. 

–¡Oye tú, Peter, despierta! –A pesar de que Black le había gritado a pocos centímetros de su cara, el dormido sujeto rezongó un gruñido y se giró con pesadez para seguir durmiendo en una posición más cómoda. Cuando Sirius se volteó hacia James, comprobó con decepción que también había vuelto a dormirse. 

-Llevo media hora en las mismas –susurró Sirius, alarmado –no es posible que se encuentren tan cansados.

-No estamos cansados –balbuceó James, ente sueños –pero es domingo y son las 6:30 de la madrugada, si lo vamos a ver ahora, lo más probable es que lo encontremos dormido...

-Ésa era la idea –respondió cansadamente Black, a sabiendas que no le escucharía, puesto que James solía hablar dormido y por lo general, solía decir estupideces –... y ya me lo habías dicho–. Le pescó por un talón y lo zarandeó, levantándolo en vuelo, pero el joven siguió durmiendo, pesado como un tronco. Entonces Sirius tuvo una de las mejores ideas para despertar a una persona y la peor en materia de estrategia: Gritó a más no poder:

-¡Cuidado! ¡ES VOLDEMORT!

Ante semejante anuncio _todos _los estudiantes de Gryffindor saltaron de sus camas, aterrados. Excepto James Potter, que sólo se giró levemente a la derecha, dándole la espalda a Sirius. Éste no salía de su asombro y miraba al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto a alguien dormir. Los alumnos estaban todos de pie y miraban a Sirius con espanto, como si él mismo fuese a convertirse en Voldemort de un momento a otro. El joven sólo atinó a sonreír y a decir algo avergonzado:

-Tuve una pesadilla...

-Nadie perfectamente vestido y de pie puede tener una pesadilla–dijo entonces MacGonagall, entrando en la habitación donde se encontraban, con un gorro para dormir y una bata mal puesta. El muchacho se sintió morir cuando su profesora continuó, ahogando un bostezo:

-Acompáñeme abajo joven, ha pasado el límite con esta última broma; después de todo es domingo y son las 6:30 de la madrugada.

-Y si lo vamos a ver ahora, lo más probable es que lo encontremos dormido –rezongó James entre sueños. Sirius cruzó el espacio entre su cama y la puerta donde lo esperaba un castigo seguro y echó un último vistazo a su pieza: todos los alumnos volvían a acostarse y trataban de conciliar el sueño otra vez, mientras le lanzaban una iracunda mirada desde sus camas. Sirius cerró la puerta y bajó por los peldaños de la escalera hasta la chimenea donde lo esperaba MacGonagall de pie. 

Entonces, James Potter despertó del todo con un largo bostezo de placidez, típico para desperezarse bien, mientras estiraba los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y al no ver a Sirius en su cama, consultó el reloj que tenía en su velador:

-Wow, ya son las 6:35 hrs, ojalá Remus no esté despierto aún –se dijo asombrado. Luego se levantó en pijamas, se volvió a Peter y le sacudió un hombro para despertarlo:

–Oye, Peter, Sirius se nos adelantó en ir a ver a Remus; hay que apurarse para despertarlo ¿recuerdas? –James volvió a su cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Peter abrió los ojos y medio dormido aún, rezongó:

-Créeme, Sirius no irá a la enfermería, fue castigado por MacGonagall hace un rato.

-¿Castigado? ¿Ya, tan temprano? ¿Y qué hizo?

-Se le ocurrió gritar que aquí estaba _Aquel que no debe nombrarse_ y eso desencadenó el pánico entre todos.

-¿Eso hizo? ¿Y por qué habría de gritar algo como eso?

-Para llamar la atención, sin duda...

-Vaya... ¿y sabes dónde está ahora?

-No... –respondió –tenía mucho sueño para fijarme qué fue de él.

-Voy a buscarlo, tú espérame aquí. ¿Te parece ir a ver a Remus cuando estemos los tres?

-Me parece –replicó feliz el pequeño personaje, consciente de que aquello significaría más tiempo durmiendo en su cama durante esa fría mañana de domingo –me despiertan cuando vuelvan.

-De acuerdo, no te muevas de aquí hasta entonces.

-uhrdgh... –rezongó Peter, tratando sin duda de decir "de acuerdo" o algo así, pero debido a que ya estaba dormido, su boca sólo pudo articular ese gruñido de aceptación. James sonrió benévolo y dejó la habitación a toda velocidad.

Sirius Black estaba furioso. MacGonagall no tuvo compasión de él y le había mandado durante TODO el día a preparar la comida de los alumnos y lavar trastos en la cocina del colegio, plagada de elfos domésticos. A pesar de sus súplicas por la promesa hecha a Remus, MacGonagall no cedió ni un poco. Sirius no saldría de la cocina ese día... al menos no con permiso. Miraba con sagacidad hacia todas las salidas de la estancia y evaluaba la posibilidad de escape potencial que había en cada una de ellas; sin embargo, los elfos habían sido advertidos de su posible intento de fuga y no le quitaban los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo. El escape se presentaba difícil, mas Sirius no se había rendido aún: Ese mismo día estaría con James y Peter en la enfermería visitando a Remus; ¡ja! Ni MacGonagall ni cualquier otra persona le quitaría la testaruda voluntad de cumplir la promesa hecha a su amigo. Sólo que tardaría un poco en conseguirlo. Sus ojos se posaron en la chimenea que en ese momento alimentaba el fuego de la cocina y su mente evaluó la posibilidad de escapar por ahí... tal vez con polvos Flu...

-Eh... ¿Señor Black? –Dijo uno de los elfos. 

-¿Sí? –Replicó éste, concentrado aún en la chimenea.

-Ésa no es una buena vía de escape, porque jamás se llega al sitio que se desea ir usando polvos flu; es un destinador aleatorio y siempre se termina llegando a cualquier parte.

-Gracias –respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de estupefacción. No esperaba que los elfos domésticos fuesen tan inteligentes como para adivinar sus ideas. Se volvió nuevamente hacia la chimenea y la observó con más detención que antes, sintiendo el típico hormigueo que recorre al cuerpo cuando se está a punto de iniciar una extraordinaria aventura ¿Así que se va a parar a cualquier parte si se usa polvos flu, eh? Suena _demasiado _entretenido... pero no, no será hoy. Debía ver a Remus primero... Aunque el paseo desconocido por la chimenea era un panorama mil veces mejor; ¡Agh, si tan sólo no tuviera que quedarse en esa aburrida cocina!...

De pronto tuvo una idea, y una sonrisa de picardía apareció en su rostro. Miró a los elfos y les dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica:

-Voy a salir.

-¡No puede señor! –Reclamó tímidamente uno de los elfos, el mismo que le había advertido sobre la chimenea, –¡la profesora MacGonagall se lo ha prohibido!

-Volveré pronto, ella nunca se enterará.

-Pero señor Black...

-Silencio –ordenó Sirius, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Sacó de su túnica el mapa del Merodeador y buscó a MacGonagall en el pergamino: estaba en su oficina, a muchos metros de distancia entre él y la enfermería. Si James tenía razón y Remus efectivamente seguía dormido, entonces no tendría que extrañar la momentánea desaparición del paraguas azul con mango rojo que estaba a un costado de su cama. 

Ese objeto era necesario para sus planes, o al menos así lo creía él, y aunque lamentaba pedirlo prestado de esa manera, volvería pronto y en compañía de Peter y de James para entregárselo como regalo.

Se dirigió a la enfermería pensando con cierta inquietud en el plan que los tres chicos habían preparado para Remus: La idea original era colocarse a los pies de la cama del muchacho y despertarlo con un fuerte: "¡SORPRESA!", Mientras le regalaban el famoso paraguas azul, y claro, ver la cara que ponía al recibirlo. Esa idea fue de Peter y aunque James la rechazó por considerarla estúpida, Sirius la encontró genial; por eso, debido a que tanto él como Peter apoyaban la idea de gritar, James terminó aceptándola de mala gana. Lo que inquietaba a Sirius en ese momento era el problema que se presentaría si Remus estaba despierto en la enfermería, porque si les veía entrar no podrían sorprenderlo con el grito de "sorpresa". Más aún, si sólo entraba Sirius en la habitación, el grito sonaría sumamente desabrido –obvio, traten de gritar "¡sorpresa!" Ustedes solos –y además los otros dos jóvenes no se lo perdonarían nunca. Así pues, el mago entró en enfermería prácticamente en puntillas para no despertar a su camarada. 

Pero fue en vano.

Remus ya estaba despierto, en espera de la llegada de sus amigos. Cuando vio aparecer a Sirius, sonrió entusiasmado mirando en dirección del paraguas, puesto que esperaba casi con impaciencia conocer su función. 

-¡Eh, Remus! –Saludó Sirius con una sonrisa histérica, maldiciendo su suerte: Llevaba tres días seguidos esperando a que Lupin despertase y el bruto venía a despertar justo cuando Sirius necesitaba que siguiera inconsciente –¿dormiste bien?

-Perfectamente –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Entonces, no te molestará seguir durmiendo... –comentó Sirius, sacando su varita.

-¿Perdón?

-¡KAZEIDO!

Un rayo de suave resplandor azul apareció en la punta de la varita del joven y rodeó la cabeza de Remus quien, con una mueca de sorpresa, volvió a quedarse dormido en el acto. Sirius le miró con lástima mientras tomaba el paraguas y se encaminaba a la salida; por último le dijo:

-Lo lamento, pero si no te despierto con el "sorpresa" que teníamos preparado con James y con Peter, ellos no me lo perdonarán jamás.

Y abandonó la enfermería corriendo a más no poder hacia la cocina.

Los elfos estaban aterrados por la desaparición del muchacho y habían dejando un verdadero desorden en la sala, más preocupados por el reto de MacGonagall que de limpiar y preparar el almuerzo. Cuando Sirius entró por la puerta, todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. El elfo que había hablado con Black, se acercó a él con claras intensiones de reprenderlo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Sirius le entregó el paraguas abierto y le ordenó:

-Di mi nombre.

-¿Qué dice, señor? –Preguntó confundido, aferrándose al mango con las dos manos.

-Anda, di mi nombre.

-Ehm... "Mi nombre"

-No, torpe, el mío: Sirius Black.

-Oh, bien... _Sirius Black_.

Al pronunciar el nombre, todo el paraguas emitió una fuerte luz blanca, que rodeó al elfo y obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos, girando la cabeza instintivamente hacia otro lado; el elfo que sostenía el paraguas chilló de terror mientras duró el fugaz resplandor y Sirius se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, los elfos contemplaron con estupefacción a dos Sirius Black que se miraban en silencio. Uno sostenía el paraguas y miraba con espanto al otro que le devolvía la mirada con una alegre sonrisa de triunfo. Entonces, el Sirius Black que no sostenía el paraguas, habló así:

-Nunca sueltes el paraguas o el hechizo se romperá y recuperarás tu forma, si llegase a entrar MacGonagall a ver como cumplo mi castigo, te verá a ti y asunto arreglado. Ahora discúlpame, pero me ausentaré un tiempo; mis amigos deben de seguir dormidos (si después de todo, son apenas las 7:45 hrs) y quisiera hacer algo de tiempo por ellos antes de despertar a Remus; no molestaré a nadie si salgo de paseo por un rato ¿o sí? ¡Adieu!

Y diciendo esto, empuñó su varita y entró en la chimenea que conducía a cualquier parte, mientras arrojaba polvos flu a la hoguera. Los elfos y el Sirius Black suplente le miraron en silencio cuando el joven gritó decidido:

-¡A Hogsmeade! –Y desapareció entre las llamas.

James Potter había logrado averiguar el paradero de Sirius sin necesidad de recurrir a MacGonagall, ya que ella jamás habría consentido en que fuese a verlo en el cumplimento de su castigo, sin duda porque creería que le ayudaría a escapar. Y no se equivocaba: en cuanto llegara a la cocina, ayudaría a Sirius a salir de allí, para luego ir por Peter y despertar a Remus con el estúpido grito de "Sorpresa" que tenían preparado... ¿Podía haber algo más cursi que eso?

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse gritando a todo pulmón semejante saludo a un pobre licántropo herido... pobre Remus...

Cuando entró en la cocina, supo que algo andaba mal. Los elfos domésticos corrían de un lado a otro ordenando ollas, sartenes y demases y el aroma a comida en su punto llenaba todos los rincones de la estancia. Lo que llamó la atención a James no fue la aparente calma sino ver a Sirius trabajando tan afanosamente como el resto de los sirvientes. Black levantó la vista y le observó un segundo sumamente alarmado, pero luego, como desechando una amenaza, bajó la mirada y siguió en sus quehaceres. El mago se acercó lentamente a Sirius y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención. El joven volvió a mirarlo de una manera que James no le conocía y preguntó humildemente:

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?

Entonces, Potter reparó en el paraguas sujeto en su mano derecha y sintió abrirse un vacío en su estómago. Miró a Sirius horrorizado y le quitó el paraguas de un violento manotazo: ¡Plaf! Sirius Black había desaparecido y ante James Potter sólo había un elfo domestico asustado, que recogió el paraguas inmediatamente, tratando sin duda de volver al disfraz. 

-¿¡Dónde está él?! –Preguntó James, alarmado y buscando con la vista a su amigo.

-No lo sabemos –contestó tímidamente el elfo descubierto –entró por esa chimenea usando polvos flu y partió rumbo a Hogsmeade, pero él sabía perfectamente que nunca llegaría a ese destino. Le advertimos que la chimenea lleva a cualquier parte porque es aleatorio, pero no nos escuchó. No nos escuchó –las últimas palabras fueron casi arrastradas por su quejumbrosa voz y después de esa confesión, el elfo se echó a llorar desconsolado a los pies de James, quien le miró con compasión. 

-Dame el paraguas, no tienes ninguna obligación con él –dijo con voz cálida –es de un amigo que está en enfermería y debo devolvérselo; regresaré pronto y traeré a Sirius de vuelta ¿está bien?

-Pero, ¿y la señora MacGonagall? –Preguntó el afligido elfo, sorbiendo sus mocos.

-No vendrá aún, estoy seguro de eso –replicó James con una sonrisa. El elfo lo miró un segundo, dubitativo, y le entregó el paraguas al joven, temblando de inquietud.

-No te fallaré –dijo tranquilizadoramente James, dejando la cocina, para dirigirse rumbo a la enfermería lo más rápido posible. Los elfos se quedaron de pie mirando el vacío que había dejado el joven y lentamente se pusieron a trabajar de nuevo, cocinando y limpiando. Había algo en el tono de voz del chico que inspiraba confianza y no dudaron que cumpliría su promesa.

James llegó a enfermería y entró en puntillas para no despertar a Remus, quien debía ser despertado por los tres con ese tonto grito de "¡sorpresa!". Pero su precaución fue tan inútil como la de Sirius: Remus acababa de despertar del hechizo de su amigo y miraba a James con extrañeza.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? –Preguntó de inmediato, ya no muy preocupado del paraguas al percatarse que James lo tenía en sus manos. El joven le miró un segundo y sacando su varita le contestó:

-En la cocina, o algo así. Ahora, por favor, perdóname...

-No, ¡espera! –Urgió Remus, tratando de detener al amigo que le apuntaba con su varita.

-¡KAZEIDO! –Gritó James y el mismo haz de luz que Remus había visto salir del extremo de la varita de Sirius, salió ahora de la varita de James y, antes de que pudiese reclamar, el joven herido se había vuelto a dormir en contra de su voluntad. James le miró sintiéndose un canalla y se disculpó con estas palabras:

-Lo siento en verdad, pero la idea es despertarte gritando "sorpresa" en compañía de Sirius y de Peter; y estoy seguro que jamás me perdonarían por arruinar ese saludo.

Luego abandonó la enfermería y volvió con los elfos domésticos, quienes le esperaban con los polvos flu listos para que saltase por la chimenea aleatoria. James no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría en encontrar a su despreocupado amigo, si de hecho, podría pasar el resto de su vida en esa búsqueda. Sirius podía estar perfectamente saliendo de un fogón en Chile, como de la chimenea de la sala contigua. Era imposible de saber. James tomó los polvos flu y entró en el fogón pensando sólo en Sirius Black, a quien debía encontrar a toda costa. Arrojando los polvos mágicos, gritó con la misma decisión de quien le había precedido:

-¡A Hogsmeade! –Y desapareció entre las llamas, bajo la mirada suplicante y asustada de todos los elfos domésticos de la cocina de Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin despertó finalmente del segundo hechizo para dormir que le habían aplicado en una misma mañana, más cansado que nunca. Se sentó en la cama y observó el entorno matutino: ahí, en el mismo lugar que antes, estaba el paraguas azul. Recordó a Sirius entrando a la pieza y a su inesperado hechizo; luego recordó a James con el paraguas en las manos y hechizándolo por segunda vez. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Estaba muy sorprendido de las acciones de sus dos amigos, así que, desde esa perspectiva, el objetivo estaba cumplido: Lo del paraguas azul había sido TODA una sorpresa para él. Se levantó y tomó el objeto en sus manos: No parecía algo fuera de lo común, a simple vista sólo era un paraguas. Lo abrió y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, para protegerse de una lluvia inexistente: Nada. No pasaba nada. Lo cerró y lo empuñó como una varita mágica, convocando un par de hechizos simples con él: Nada tampoco. ¿Sería un escudo? No tenía como probar eso. Se envolvió en una bata púrpura, tomó su varita, el paraguas y, a pesar de sentir un nauseabundo dolor de cabeza, caminó pesadamente hacia la cocina, sitio donde James dijo que encontraría a Sirius. 

Los elfos domésticos palidecieron aterrados cuando lo vieron en la entrada de la cocina y Remus Lupin supo que algo andaba mal. Se acercó a la hoguera, que con sus lenguas de fuego lamía la única chimenea del lugar que no servía como horno, y observó la danza de las llamas, atraído sin saber porqué a la luz y al calor que desprendían. Entonces, un frío de muerte recorrió su espalda y volvió su mirada hacia los elfos, alarmado. No Hubo necesidad de palabras.

Un presentimiento escalofriante le advirtió a gritos que sus amigos estaban en grave peligro, y en un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts.

Continuará...


	3. el sacrificio a Voldemort

__

Y las cosas se complican para Sirius y para James...

El sacrificio a Voldemort.

James Potter salió por una oscura chimenea, cuyo fuego estaba apunto de extinguirse, absolutamente desorientado. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, a pesar de encontrarse al aire libre y a pesar que era de mañana; el aire que respiraba estaba impregnado de un aroma ácido y sofocante y sus ojos ardían cuando trataba de enfocarlos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Salió de la chimenea y quiso incorporarse para observar mejor el lugar en ruinas en el que se encontraba –compuesto por sólo dos paredes destruidas, una que tenía la chimenea por la que había salido y otra que salía por su derecha, y nada más, sin suelo y sin techo– cuando unos dedos, fuertes como tenazas, se cerraron sobre su brazo y le obligaron a tumbarse de boca al suelo nuevamente. Potter quiso gritar por ayuda, mas una mano tapó su boca, ahogando su alarido antes de que pudiese salir de su garganta. Miró a su captor, asustado, y se sorprendió de ver a Sirius Black agazapado junto a él, con sus ojos de águila clavados en el horizonte, observando con mirada de hielo un espectáculo que le había paralizado. James no se movió en absoluto, incapaz siquiera de llevar sus ojos al sitio que observaba Black. Entonces, Sirius le soltó con suavidad y le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación, murmurando en forma apenas audible:

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vengo a buscarte–respondió James, contagiándose de la angustia de Sirius.

-¡Silencio! –Murmuró éste y con un gesto pidió a James a que le siguiera. Sólo entonces, el joven mago notó que se encontraban en un cementerio, frío, tétrico y con muchas personas. Personas vivas. Black no hablaba y se movía como un gato por los siniestros parajes, seguido por el joven Potter, hasta que llegaron a una lápida lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlos a ambos y a no mucha distancia de la chimenea en ruinas que les llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó James.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero levantó su mano e indicó hacia el frente. James siguió su dedo y el espectáculo del que fue testigo lo paralizó de espanto. En medio de una tumba, usada ahora como altar de piedra, estaba acostado el cuerpo de un pequeño niño de unos siete u ocho años, con sus ojos azules semi–abiertos, pero vacíos y sin brillo, vestido sólo con unos pantalones blancos y anchos, pero nada que protegiera su pecho totalmente desnudo. Tenía el cabello claro y lo llevaba suelto hasta los hombros. Y rodeándolo como cuervos gigantescos había trece hechiceros, vestidos totalmente de negro, encapuchados, y con sus varitas dirigidas hacia el pequeño. Sirius comentó entonces, a tan baja voz que James tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para escucharle del todo:

-Son servidores de Voldemort; James, estamos en medio de uno de sus rituales.

-¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? –Preguntó a su vez, haciendo bocina con su mano para no hacer ruido.

-Un poderoso hechizo cubre este lugar y no deja ver el sol. –Sirius se giró y lo miró seriamente antes de continuar: –James, perdí los polvos flu reservados para regresar a casa.

-Vamos –resolvió el mago inmediatamente –tengo suficiente en mi poder, vámonos rápido.

Pero Sirius Black no se movió. Observaba atónito a uno de los hechiceros de negro que acercaba la punta de su varita, calentada al rojo vivo, al pie del niño en el altar de sacrificio.

Cuando el fuego hizo contacto con la piel del pequeño y el olor a carne quemada inundó de golpe el lugar entero, el niño despertó de su letargo y lanzó un alarido de dolor y pánico.

-¡¡NNNOOOOO!! –Bramó Sirius, poniéndose de pie de un salto y empuñando su varita –¡¡ESTÁ VIVO!!

Los trece hechiceros encapuchados se giraron lentamente, sintiéndose seguros de tener el control, y contemplaron al joven que había gritado. Sirius estaba mortalmente pálido y observaba el altar, recién percatándose de lo que había hecho, con los ojos desorbitados. Vislumbró fugazmente a James, que se había puesto de pie a su lado y miró al mozalbete que se había hecho un ovillo y se tomaba el pie herido con ambas manos, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Entonces, Black lanzó un aullido de rabia y decisión y se abalanzó contra los mortífagos que lentamente levantaban sus varitas hacia él. 

-¡SIRIUS! –Llamó James, sacando su propia varita y apuntando hacia los trece magos, indeciso aún por un solo blanco -¡SIRIUS!

Él no escuchó los gritos de su amigo. Con un inesperado y violento salto, Sirius Black atravesó la barrera de los magos y, de pie sobre el altar, tomó entre sus brazos al niño que había perdido el conocimiento. Tan rápidamente como había llegado, Black saltó al encuentro de Potter, que había lanzado un hechizo de paralización sobre varios de los sujetos, y huyó en veloz carrera del peligro. Los trece brujos comenzaron a reír, ajenos al embrujo de James, con carcajadas que parecían lamentos de fantasmas y caminaron sin prisa, pero sin pausa, hacia los dos jóvenes que escapaban a toda velocidad rumbo a la chimenea, con el chiquillo en brazos de uno de ellos.

-¡Corre, James! –Gritó mientras abrazaba al mocoso con fuerza –¡ya casi llegamos!

Pero entonces, ambos jóvenes se quedaron de inmóviles, como sorprendidos en el aire por un rayo fulminante, incapaces de seguir avanzando. Una fuerza superior a ellos les había atrapado y lentamente giraba sus cuerpos, dejándoles de frente a sus enemigos, que tenían dirigidas sus varitas contra ellos. James Potter se sacudió, pataleó, lanzó puñetazos al aire y gritó de furia, pero fue en vano: no podía romper la fuerza que le detenía en ese lugar ni volverse a la seguridad de la chimenea; no podía escapar de ahí. Los ojos de Sirius se habían vuelto de hielo y observaban con una indescriptible mirada a los trece brujos encapuchados que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, riendo con sus horripilantes gemidos fantasmagóricos. 

El cielo oscuro se tiñó de rojo y el frío en el cementerio se intensificó, así como el miedo en los dos alumnos, sujetos en pleno camino de su huida.

-Es el fin –dijo Sirius con voz seca.

-Cállate –le interrumpió James, no muy seguro de saber porqué.

-Es culpa mía... –volvió a decir Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo por girar su cabeza y mirar a James, por última vez –lo siento...

-¡No, cállate! –Silenció nuevamente James, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Sirius y desesperado ante la idea de morir en esas circunstancias.

El pequeño infante volvió en sí y observó con sus cansados ojos verdes a los dos magos que perderían sus vidas por tratar de salvar la suya. Dirigió su vista hacia los trece hechiceros y, asustado, abrazó a Sirius con fuerza. Él joven no quedó ajeno al abrazo del pequeño y lamentó no poder hacer nada por salvar a la criatura y sobre todo, lamentó el sacrificio de su mejor amigo, debido la estúpida ocurrencia de pasear por sitios desconocidos. James lo había ido a buscar y él le regalaba a cambio una muerte segura. 

Uno de los mortífagos se adelantó al resto y levantó su varita a una altura cercana al pecho de los dos jóvenes, a pocos metros de ambos, y gritó con voz ácida, una sola vez:

- ¡ AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un poderoso rayo de luz verde atravesó la frialdad del cementerio y se dirigió veloz hacia los dos inmóviles amigos. James cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito de impotencia, mientras Sirius apretaba los dientes y abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño que refugiaba el rostro en su pecho.

Entonces ocurrió lo extraordinario.

Remus Lupin, en pijamas y envuelto en una bata color púrpura, con su cabeza aún vendada parcialmente, cansado y sudoroso como si acabara de correr una maratón, había abierto el paraguas azul a modo de escudo, entre el rayo mortal y sus dos amigos justo cuando el hombre comenzaba a gritar el hechizo prohibido, interponiéndose valientemente entre ellos. El paraguas se hizo polvo al contacto con el hechizo y, al igual que un prisma alcanzado por luz blanca, despidió una gigantesca lluvia de colores por el lugar, salvando a James, a Sirius y al mozalbete de una muerte segura. Ninguno de los dos amigos le había visto llegar y observaban la espalda de Remus, con el paraguas desintegrándose en sus manos, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Los trece brujos estaban de piedra y miraban anonadados el espectáculo de la lluvia de colores, sin entender lo que sucedía. Remus, aprovechando la confusión del momento, guió en carrera a sus compañeros –libres al fin del hechizo que les había dominado –hacia la chimenea mientras arrojaba en ella, a toda velocidad y de un solo manotazo, una impresionante cantidad de polvos flu. 

Aunque no lo habían planeado, los tres jóvenes gritaron al unísono mientras se abalanzaban de un salto hacia el fuego apunto de desaparecer:

-¡A la enfermería de Hogwarts! –Y la oscura chimenea tragó sus figuras, sacándolos para siempre de ese lugar maldito.

El aterrizaje en el frío –pero seguro –piso de la enfermería no lo habían considerado en absoluto y los jóvenes dieron de bruces en él, golpeándose con violencia en sus rostros; excepto Sirius, quien cayó de espaldas tratando de proteger al niño que no había soltado en ningún minuto. Madam Pomfrey contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta, a medio camino de una taza de té. Cuando Sirius llamó histérico por ayuda, la mujer soltó la taza –que se hizo trizas al chocar con el escritorio de su oficina –y corrió a atender a los personajes en el piso.

Cuando observó al pequeño que el joven Black llevaba en brazos dio un grito de sorpresa y trató de separarlo del muchacho, tomándolo suavemente. El infante alzó entonces sus ojos purpúreos, y con una mirada de reproche se aferró al cuello de Sirius, para no ser separado de él. Madam Pomfrey pareció confundida y el mago a quien el niño abrazaba sólo atinó a sonreírle, mientras correspondía al abrazo del pequeño y se ponía lentamente de pie. James ayudó a Remus y éste, agotado por el esfuerzo del rescate, se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las camas de la enfermería. La mujer y el joven Potter ayudaron a Lupin con las frazadas y las almohadas, y al cabo de un rato estaba perfectamente acostado y repuesto. Sirius seguía sosteniendo al pequeño en brazos, pero se había sentado con él al borde de una de las camas, porque estaba agotado. El pequeño sonreía dulcemente y observaba con detención a los tres jóvenes que estaban con él ahora, ya que Madam Pomfrey había abandonado sorpresivamente la estancia y les había dejado solos.

-¿Quién eres, niño? –Preguntó Sirius a su protegido en brazos.

El pequeño no respondió, pero cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Black para descansar y dormir. Sirius suspiró resignado, miró a sus amigos y comentó:

-Necesita vendaje para sus heridas, su pie aún está delicado.

-Ninguno de nuestros remedios puede hacer algo por él –dijo una voz senil desde el umbral de la enfermería.

Los tres muchachos se voltearon y descubrieron a Dumbledore en la entrada, con un hermoso pony blanco junto a él y Madam Pomfrey a sus espaldas. El caballito se acercó al pequeño y lamió su pie herido. Sirius Black observó admirado cómo el niño abría lentamente sus ojos dorados para contemplar al animal que lamía sus heridas y una sonrisa jubilosa iluminó su pequeña faz mientras acariciaba las crines del pony, antes de montar en él de un salto. 

A pesar de su corta edad, el niño era un buen jinete y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana que encontró abierta, antes de volverse a Sirius y sonreírle por última vez. El joven mago sintió una aguja de hielo en el pecho ante esa simple sonrisa, a sabiendas que no volvería a verla jamás y a sabiendas que era el adiós de aquel extraño niño, de quien se había hecho amigo. Se puso de pie, solemnemente, mientras sonreía con tristeza hacia su pequeña figura. 

-Adiós –le dijo Black, levantando su mano a modo de despedida.

El niño levantó entonces su puño por sobre la cabeza y sonrió mostrando sus dientes, con una renovada actitud de confianza. Luego giró su pequeño corcel y desapareció de un salto por la ventana abierta. Black se asomó para verle partir y le sorprendió ver que no había nadie en los entornos del colegio. El pequeño jinete había desaparecido. 

-No era uno de nosotros –respondió Dumbledore a la pregunta que Sirius no había formulado en voz alta –pertenece a los _Otros_, y debe volver con los suyos para sanar sus heridas –El anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar: –Serán amigos por toda la eternidad, Sirius, tú y ese pequeño jinete, aunque jamás volverán a verse. No mientras vivas, por lo menos.

-Lo sé –dijo lentamente Black, con una sonrisa tranquila, mirando aún por la ventana –lo sé, señor.

-Bien hecho, muchachos –se despidió entonces el director –le diré a la profesora MacGonagall que borre su castigo, señor Black. No todos los días se rescata a un jinete de los _Otros_ de las garras de Voldemort. Fue algo extraordinario. –El anciano sonrió enigmáticamente y salió por la puerta principal sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Madam Pomfrey disimuló su escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Aquel que no debe nombrarse y despidió a Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Luego, al comprobar que los tres magos se encontraban estables, partió a la cocina por otra taza de té, dejando nuevamente solos a los tres amigos en enfermería.

-¿Los _Otros_? –Preguntó Remus a Sirius, sin comprender las palabras del anciano.

-Es uno de los espíritus que protegen Irlanda, proviene de la raza conocida como los Tuatha de Dannan.

-Ah.... –Dijo Lupin, no muy seguro de haber comprendido las palabras de Sirius, pero cambió el tema algo desilusionado –qué lástima que el paraguas azul se haya desintegrado, no era tan buen escudo después de todo...

-No era un escudo –recordó de golpe James, poniéndose de pie de un salto –¿cómo fue que pudo bloquear un hechizo, en teoría, ineludible?

-No lo sé –reconoció Black, intrigado –y ahora nunca lo sabremos. Pero los elfos de la cocina estaban equivocados, ustedes dieron con mi paradero inmediatamente después de entrar por esa chimenea.

James asintió, mas Remus lo miró atónito antes de replicar:

-¿Inmediatamente? Hombre, me paseé por unos quince lugares antes de dar con el cementerio y de hecho, no te había visto sino cuando gritaste. En verdad, no fue tan fácil para mí. –James Potter levantó la vista cuando Remus continuó:

-¿El paraguas azul no era un escudo? ¿Para qué servía?

-¡ALTO! –Dijo entonces para detener las cavilaciones de sus amigos –¡Tú deberías estar dormido, Remus!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Lupin.

-¡Es cierto! –Recordó Sirius, sacando la varita y apuntando nuevamente a su amigo –Peter debe estar aquí para cuando te entreguemos tu regalo.

-¿Cuál? –Ironizó Remus –¿el paraguas?

-¡KAZEIDO! –Gritaron James y Sirius al unísono, haciendo que su licántropo amigo se durmiera enseguida, otra vez. Luego se miraron un segundo mientras guardaban sus varitas, y abandonaron rápidamente la enfermería. Eran las 11:50 hrs.

-Tenemos que ir a la cocina, Sirius –ordenó James a su amigo una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

-¿Para qué? No creo que quieras volver a esa chimenea.

-Hay que avisarle a los elfos que todo está bien, deben estar vueltos locos por nuestro retraso.

Sirius Black sonrió recordando al elfo que había tomado su forma por protegerlo y, agradecido, se desvió del camino que lleva a la sala común de Gryffindor junto a James, para partir nuevamente rumbo a la cocina de Hogwarts.

.............................................................

¡¡SOOORRPREESSAAA!! –

Gritaron tres fuertes voces en enfermería, despertando a Remus de su nada natural sueño, y rompiendo el silencio del mediodía en ese frío día de domingo. Remus se incorporó, confundido por la extraña actitud de James y de Sirius, quienes sonreían felices ante él como si no lo hubiesen visto despierto sino hasta ese entonces, y se sentó en su cama, mirándolos con un rictus de desagrado en el rostro. Peter Pettigrew estaba con ellos y sonreía feliz de verle; pero Remus seguía sin entender. 

-Trajimos un regalo para ti –Dijo Peter al herido –esperamos que te guste.

Peter y Sirius sonreían expectantes a la reacción de su amigo, mientras Remus, serio y arqueando una ceja, contemplaba a James Potter acercarse a él sonriente y llevando entre sus manos a un gran e impresionante... caldero rosado. 

-¿Un caldero? –Preguntó Peter de soslayo a Sirius, que estaba junto a él –¿no era acaso un paraguas?

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó con inocente curiosidad Sirius –¿estás seguro?

-Sííí –afirmó Peter, algo confundido –estaba seguro de que era un paraguas azul...

-Yo no recuerdo que haya sido un paraguas –mintió Sirius, sonando muy poco convincente –pero ya sabes que tengo mala memoria.

-Sí bueno, es posible que me haya equivocado –comentó Peter, intrigado –no creo que el paraguas se convirtiera en un caldero durante la noche, ¿cierto?

-Cierto –corroboró Sirius, aliviado al ver que todo había salido bien –muy cierto...

-Gracias, está muy... lindo –agradeció Remus, mirando a James sin sonreír –justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Vamos pues, hay que usarlo! –Animó Sirius, percatándose de la frialdad en el comentario de Remus; y saltando hacia el caldero lo tomó entre sus manos, disimulando su inquietud:

–¡usémoslo!

-¡Sí! –Apoyó Peter, acercándose a Lupin –¡para celebrar que Remus haya despertado y que Sirius por fin vuelva a clases!

-¿Volver a clases? –Preguntó Remus, aún molesto por haberle obligado a dormir.

-Este sentimental no se movió de tu lado ni un segundo –informó Peter, señalando a Sirius,–ni siquiera había dejado enfermería desde que te trajeron acá.

Remus recordó entonces la conversación que Madam Pomfrey había tenido con Black la noche en que había despertado y el enojo se fundió en su pecho, como se derrite el hielo al contacto con el calor. Miró a Sirius sonriente y él le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, feliz de ver que ya no estaba molesto. Entonces Remus preguntó a James, con resignada curiosidad:

-Y bien, ¿para qué sirve este caldero?

-¿Cómo qué para qué? –Se extrañó visiblemente el muchacho –¡pues para hacerse un buen té de hierbas, claro! –Y sacando de su varita cuatro tazas, platillos y cucharas, sirvió té para todos. Té que salía de un caldero rosado común y corriente.

Remus Lupin rió divertido mientras tomaba su taza y junto a James, Peter y Sirius, comenzaron de inmediato a planear su nueva travesura, que realizarían lo más lejos posible de la chimenea de la cocina. 

Fin.


End file.
